Stranger
by merisoo
Summary: Struggling to find her lost strength in an emotionally unhealthy relationship Kagome is quickly coming to realize that the man she once loved is gone and in his place is a complete Stranger. Sess/Kag.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: any and all important comments I might have to make in any of my stories will forever be in bold. Anything else you can skip if you don't feel like reading it.**

**Note: I used to have an account at A-Single-Spark but since that sight is no more I'm going to be bringing this story back on here. The sequel which had been made for it however will not be coming back. Sorry.**

**Note2: This is in response to a fanfic challenge from A-Single-Spark by Suki Lin DeHart. So the original idea wasn't mine but the writing is.**

read, review, enjoy! :D

* * *

Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind

Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much to hide

* * *

Kagome woke up with a gasp; sweat clung to her skin matting her long dark locks against her head. Sitting up in bed she placed a hand over her heart and willed it to slow down, all the while convincing herself that it was all just a dream. When her control over her breathing and heartbeat were finally under control she turned her head only to have her heart clench in pain. That side of the bed was empty, somehow this time she'd hoped it would be different. That she'd wake up and for once he'd be there waiting to take her into his arms like he used to and tell her it was alright.

Allowing a small amount of hope to rise in her that she knew she shouldn't for she'd only be left with the pain that it always brought, Kagome tore the sheets off her body and slipped out of bed. She shivered as her feet hit the cold floor but shook it off and slipped into her robe. Hugging herself she began to make her way to the kitchen, the small, hopeful but usually wrong voice in her head said that maybe he was getting a midnight snack. Kagome held onto that as tightly as she could. Wishing with her heart that it'd be true.

At least she held onto it until she heard a car start up. Heart racing she ran to the front of the house, not caring how cold the floor was or that her robe had ripped open. Quickly flicking on the lights she threw open the front doors to their lavish estate just as a black BMW drove by. Pain gripped her heart again as she caught A glimpse of silver hair through the slightly tinted windows.

Kagome stood in the doorway, the chilly pre-morning wind feeling cool against her wet skin. She felt the usual emotions she always felt when she woke up to realize that he was gone. But this time they were much stronger. Yes, because she'd caught him.

Sadness hit first, followed by guilt that maybe she was the one driving him away, but that was quickly replaced by anger. She was mad oh yes, mad that he was doing something like this to her. She wondered if the last few years of their relationship had really meant anything to him that he was so willing to just throw it all away.

The worst part of it all though she was completely in it alone. When it all started happening she thought she could tell mama but when Kagome saw how happy her mama was thinking that Kagome had finally found a man to truly love her she couldn't bring herself to break that. So she'd simply just held it in. There were no girlfriends she could talk to. Most of the people she knew were associated with him and to them he was everything short of a god.

Kagome spit at the thought, no god would ever commit such a crime as to continuously break the heart of the one they had claimed to love.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru!!" she screamed out into the pre-morning air. A couple birds fled from their resting places at the sound of the enraged female and Kagome hoped with every bone in her small frame that he to felt that anger.

--

Sesshoumaru flipped open his cell as he tore threw the drive way towards the open front gates.

"_Hello?" _ A female voice picked up.

"I'm coming." He stated in his usual monotone voice.

_"I'll be waiting." _ The voice purred.

Sesshoumaru hung up and sped even faster down the road.

--

Kagome was livid; she threw herself onto their bed tangling herself in the sheets.

_'Why' _Kagome thought over and over in her head, why her? Why not some other unfortunate girl out there who actually deserved it?

Slowly she raised her head from her pillow and stared at the wall. No, she wouldn't give him this, she'd be damned if she would let him get to her like this. Once again throwing the sheets off, she stood up from their bed. 'Their' bed, they one they were supposed to share together.

Kagome snorted at that, peeling off her clothes and flinging them aside. It wasn't like anyone would be in the room long enough to notice. At that thought Kagome felt her heart clench again and she gasped. Pausing a bit she took in slow breaths to ease the pain away.

When it was gone, anger flooded through her once again but this time at herself. She shouldn't let him have such control over her emotions this way. But it was hard after being in love with someone fore more than a year. Stepping into the shower she turned on the water full blast, letting it pound her body and trail over her skin.

--

Sesshoumaru rolled over and picked up his ringing cell.

"Speak." He answered.

_ "Sesshoumaru?"_ A female voice responded. _"Why do you sound so out of breath?"_

"Nothing Onee-san" He sat up more in bed wondering why Kagome's mother was calling him.

_"Are you and Kagome still coming to the barbecue tomorrow?" _ She asked... _"I tried calling the house and her cell but no one picked up. You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you."_

Sesshoumaru looked to the head of black locks peeking out from under the white sheets.

"Hai, we'll be there." He hung up before the woman could get anything else out.

The head of hair moved and red eyes slowly opened to stare at him.

"Who was that Sesshy-kins?"

Sesshoumaru winced internally at the horrible nick-name, his face betraying nothing.

"No one you need to concern yourself with."

He lay back down pulling her naked body flush against his own and burying his face in her hair only to immediately pull back with a hiss of distaste.

"Why must you insist on spraying your mane with such foul smelling substances?" He growled at her.

Red lips pouted at him. "You don't like? It's peaches..."

Sesshoumaru hated peaches.

"No." He answered her.

Letting her go he moved away from her embrace and stood from the bed, the sheets falling off his body. Red eyes gleamed and trailed over his flawless form. Sesshoumaru inwardly resisted the urge to roll his eyes; the woman had seen his naked form countless times before, she should be used to it by now.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Is it not obvious?" he asked harshly though it was by no means meant as a question.

Slipping on his boxers and pants he began looking around the floor for his shirt.

"But we've barely begun." She whined slipping from the sheets and coming to hug him from the back, nibbling on his lobe. Kagome's face flashed through his mind as he thought of how she could never reach his ears like that standing up. Quickly he banished that thought.

"I am finished with you for today now move." He growled annoyed at her clinging. Spotting his shirt over by the lamp he went to retrieve it.

Pouting, "Sesshy-kins!" She whined.

Sesshoumaru shot her a viscous glare over his shoulder, her voice was beginning to grate on his nerves and he had no time for her at this point. The sun had been out for far too long and he needed to head off to work.

"Fine!" She shouted at him picking the sheets up and wrapping them around her body. "Run off to the whore! I don't see why you haven't left her already; she's got nothing that could possibly be holding you back."

Ignoring her ranting he slapped his watch on, the diamonds and crystals gleaming in the light pouring through the window. Running a hand through his hair to remove the unruly tangles Sesshoumaru made his way out the room and to the front door of the lavishly decorated apartment. The swish of fabric on the floor let him know that she was following behind him.

Her hand shot out and grabbed his arm as he opened the door.

An arched eyebrow was all that told her he was waiting for her to speak.

"When will you be back?" She asked her voice silky and fingers beginning to trail over his chest.

He grabbed her hand in a fierce grip.

"When I so feel." With that he spun out the door leaving a fuming and yet oddly aroused female behind.

--

Kagome checked herself in the mirror and approved of what she saw. After lounging around the house eating bar after bar of chocolate she'd finally decided to get out and do something. She'd show him just how strong she was, she wasn't going to be someone who'd wait home all day long till "His Majesty" decided to grace her with his presence.

So after many attempts and failures she'd finally gotten herself off the couch and to her closet. That was one thing she loved the most in this house. Besides the man of course. When Sesshoumaru had first asked her to move in with him he'd given her, her own personal closet and she'd taken no time filling it to the brim

Kagome stood in a black and white hooded dress and black stiletto heels. Having scrunched her hair up she let it go in waves. She smiled to herself _'I'll show him what he's missing out on' _She told herself.

Thoroughly pleased with her appearance she grabbed her small silver studded purse and headed towards the garage. The memory of this morning began to flood back to her as Kagome stared at the empty space where his car was. She quickly squashed it. No, it wouldn't go on like this. Head held high she walked to her silver infinity and smoothly slid in before backing out and racing down the driveway.

--

Sesshoumaru glanced up at his office door to the woman standing there.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru gave her no answer but leaned back in his chair and arched a brow. Something he seemed to be doing a lot more recently. His eyes stayed focused on her long legs until she moved to stand behind his chair. His eyes closed as her hands began their ministrations on his shoulder and her lips moved to nibble on his neck.

"So strong." She purred.

"Mind if I interrupt?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Sesshoumaru automatically grabbed the woman's hands to stop their movements as his eyes flew to the door. Kagome stood there hand on her hip and the other holding a white paper bag, her face remained void of expression and Sesshoumaru found it very eerie how it seemed to resemble the look he always wore.

"Leave." He commanded giving her hand a good squeeze for warning.

She gasped but did as told shooting Kagome a coy smile as she passed her out the door.

Kagome turned her head slightly until she heard the door close. Though it didn't appear it, on the inside she was absolutely fuming. _'how could he!'_

"Who was she?" Kagome asked making her way towards the seat in front of his desk. All the while she let her eyes wander around the spacious room. It was definitely different from the office she once knew. Everything was polished in either glass or dark marble.

"Explain why you're here." He commanded, avoiding her question.

"I came to bring you some lunch." She stated throwing the white bag on his desk and moving to give him a kiss. He flinched away from her touch and Kagome's heart clenched once more but she brushed it off choosing instead to sit on the desk, her legs crossed.

"I missed you this morning." She tried seeing as his attention was now focused on his computer screen and not her.

He raised his brow at her, a look of complete boredom oh his face and Kagome wanted nothing more then to slap it off but that would do no good.

"Where were you?"

"Does it truly matter?" He countered back.

"Of course it does Sesshoumaru!" When his eyes flitted to the door she lowered her voice. "I wake up worried to find you missing from bed, bounced off to somewhere; I should at least be granted the location."

"This Sesshoumaru does not bounce." He growled.

"That's not the point and you know it." She whispered harshly. "Sesshoumaru where were you?"

"Woman do you doubt my honor?" He hissed. Kagome almost reeled at the look he gave her. Somehow his eyes managed to become colder than usual and she felt the pain in her heart double.

"Woman? Since when did I stop being "Kagome" and started becoming simply "woman?"

She sighed when he gave no answer, turning around she headed towards the door. It was becoming too painful. Before she closed the door she turned back to stare at him; "I love you Sesshoumaru." She said.

He didn't answer and to Kagome that hurt the most.

* * *

review, share your thoughts, criticism is welcome :D


	2. Chapter 2

**"CHAPTER 2"**

A/N: Just a thank you to everyone who gave feedback on the last chapter :D

**A/N: Also want people to keep in mind this isn't going to be a long fic. It's based off the song "Stranger" by Hilary Duff so only a couple chapters left. **

**P.S. : If you haven't heard or seen the video for the song you should check it out. It's actually really really good. **

* * *

You treat me like a queen when we go out

Wanna show everyone what our loves about

All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd

But when no ones around….

* * *

--

The sunlight streamed in through the white curtains and flooded half the room in gold. The slim index finger of a female peeped from underneath a pile of lilac sheets. Reluctantly Kagome Higurashi greeted the new day, out of habit she glanced to her left. It was empty again; just as her heart began to sink the smell of strong coffee invaded her senses. Butterflies which she'd thought long dead in her stomach rose anew and she practically flew out of bed.

Well that is she would have if her legs hadn't somehow been horribly tangled in the sheets causing her to slam painfully onto the floor. She winced as pain shot through her arm which she'd used to try and break her fall. The door to the room opened and Kagome found herself staring at a pair of feet before her eyes traveled up the gorgeously masculine legs and the person they connected to.

"Sesshoumaru." She breathed out.

"I never knew you took such a liking to our carpeted floors. Do tell how the smell is from down there."

Kagome winced at how icy his tone was, almost as if she had bothered him in the most horrible way by falling off the bed.

"You're here." She chose to say instead.

"I am aware."

Kagome felt a spark of annoyance now. He was the one being a dirty bastard, going behind her back to do god knows what and yet he had the nerve to stand there arms crossed against his very naked chest acting as if she was the one doing something wrong.

"Well excuse me for being surprised but you haven't exactly always been there when I wake up." She snapped untangling her legs from the mess. "Galloping off to who knows where in the wee hours of the morning."

"This Sesshoumaru does not-"

"Gallop." Kagome finished.

Sesshoumaru glared at the female before him, his annoyance at her brimming on the edge of spilling into anger. She was paler than how he'd remembered and he found himself comparing her to Kagura. She was definitely shorter than her, and where Kagura was toned he could still spot some fullness on Kagome. Not to mention her breast, though very attractive, weren't as full as hers but even Sesshoumaru suspected the ones Kagura sported weren't too real.

It hit him how much he hadn't paid attention to her in the last few months. Not that it affected him in anyway but the realization had come to him when she'd so unceremoniously dropped by at his office, interrupting a very good massage that he would have liked to take advantage of. She'd looked good, paler but good.

Kagome fidgeted slightly as he stared at her, she was wondering if he was going to move anytime soon or at least say something. The smell of the coffee was getting to her and she desperately wanted him to move so she could get to it. Kagome laughed to herself, the man she had once felt so comfortable with, felt so safe and protected around now made her uncomfortable.

Kagome wondered how it'd gotten to such a point. Was it something she'd done wrong along the way?? Had she not paid enough attention to him or taken enough care in her appearance? After awhile she determined no that couldn't be it because though she knew she wasn't perfect she always took care to present herself in a fun, fashion-forward but respectable way.

So what had happened she wondered, how had their fire gone down so much?

Movement snapped her back and she watched as he spun on his heel and walked out the door. Slowly she followed as he entered the kitchen and began to pour himself a mug before leaning against the counter choosing to ignore her presence.

Kagome sighed as she made her way to the machine which he so purposely was leaning in front of. Her shoulder brushed against his arm as she tried to get to the cup, she felt his muscles tense but he didn't budge. She felt tears build up in her eyes threatening to spill. God, did she repulse him so much, she thought, that even touching her became something vile to him.

A tear escaped running down her cheek and she dipped her head so he wouldn't notice while trying desperately to hold the rest back. Thankfully today they obeyed and she was able to pull herself together. Ignoring the extreme pain in her heart she pushed at him slightly still keeping her head bent.

"Sesshoumaru." She said hoping by now he'd get the hint and just move.

Finally giving up on just hoping he would move Kagome threw her hands up in frustration.

"Ugh!" She shouted, frustrated. "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru winced; "What." He asked thoroughly annoyed with her behavior. Why on earth was she acting so…………not her.

"Incase you haven't noticed I'm right here woman, there is no need to scream."

Kagome grew a bit bolder; she was tired of this, so very tired of it all. Him treating her as if she didn't exist, and when he did acknowledge her presence she was just another annoyance he hadn't yet figured how to get rid of.

"Well maybe if you'd so kindly move so I can get what I needed."

"And it would have failed you to simply ask?" He said staring at her as if she'd turned into an imbecile.

Kagome blushed, the one morning he was actually there and he made her feel like a fool. She was losing herself around him, this wasn't her. Sighing Kagome stared back up at him. This wasn't the man she'd fallen in love with. Physically yes, he was still beyond gorgeous, but that was the only thing that remained.

"Are you still coming with me to my mother's barbecue?" She asked.

"I have some matters to attend to before we depart."

"So…?"

His face remained expressionless but Kagome got the feeling that inwardly he could have been rolling his eyes at her.

"Yes we will still attend together." He answered her unspoken question.

Kagome watched as he walked away from her and to their bedroom. She glanced down at the coffee machine; suddenly coffee was her least favorite thing in the world.

--

Sesshoumaru picked up his ringing cell,

"Speak."

_"Sesshy-kins I miss you." _

Sesshoumaru held back a growl; maybe it was best if he dropped this one and picked up another. That girl at his office wasn't half bad, and he could certainly stand to look at her without feeling repulsed. Not that Kagura was unpleasant to look at, far from that but she was quickly beginning to annoy him.

"Kagura." He bit out.

_"Why can't you come?? Is it 'her'? Just leave the bitch!"_

"Watch your tongue." Sesshoumaru snarled.

_"Why! In case you forgot it's me your making love to not her!"_

"I would hardly call mindless rutting love." He said harshly. "I will be over today for a short while to pick up some valuables I left behind. Have them ready."

Even though she was the one to call Sesshoumaru hung up and stripped down. Kagome watched from the door way as his full naked body was revealed to her. It'd been awhile since she'd seen him in the nude and somewhere below her stomach she began to feel tingly. His muscles moved underneath the smooth layer of skin stretched around it and she yearned to run her fingers across his back.

Sighing she averted her eyes until he'd made his way into the bathroom and closed the door. Only then did she enter the room, his cell-phone lay on the bed and she picked it up. Kagome had never been a snooping girlfriend, she'd always felt that it showed mistrust.

But didn't these circumstances warrant she snoop? Maybe she'd find out what was wrong and possibly remedy the situation between them if she just knew exactly what was happening.

Making up her mind she was about to flip it open when the screen showed an incoming call. Looking between the bathroom door and the cell, Kagome tip-toed out of the room.

"Hello?" She answered.

Sesshy? the very womanly voice asked.

Kagome's heart sped up, her brows furrowed. This didn't sound like a woman who'd called for purely business reasons. 'Sesshy?' She thought.

"Who's this?" Kagome asked.

_"Wrong number."_ The woman answered.

"No, please just tell me who you are." Kagome pleaded.

The line went dead. "Please." Kagome repeated to no one but herself. She felt like crying until her eyes ran out of moisture but she didn't allow herself to. Was this the woman Sesshoumaru was leaving her to see every morning? She asked herself. Was this who was receiving the love originally meant for her?

As all this whirled in her mind Kagome began to feel emotionally drained, like she had exhausted herself with it all. Entering the bedroom again she deposited the phone exactly how she'd found it just as Sesshoumaru came out the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair matted down to his skin and water dripped down his chest.

Kagome followed one drop as it trailed down, past his belly button and following the trail of soft silver hair till it disappeared in the towel. He brushed past her to his closet.

"You had a phone call." She said not bothering to turn and face him.

Behind her Sesshoumaru froze.

"Who was it?" He asked.

Kagome smiled a bitter smile. "You tell me."

--

It was by now 5:45 thirty minutes before they had to show up for the barbecue. Kagome searched frantically through her closet for her silver strap heels. She'd dressed in a powder blue off the shoulder palm-length sleeved shirt and fitted white dress pants.

"Sesshoumaru!" She screamed. No answer, but she didn't expect one. "Have you seen my shoes?" She heard a snort from somewhere out in the den and figured of course. The man barely existed in the damn house anymore. It was either work or……no she didn't want to think about that. She was going to be able to see her mama after 2 weeks without speaking and she needed to be in good spirits. Forced or not.

She pulled her black dress off the floor when she saw something sparkle and grinned when she'd found her shoes. Slipping them on she rushed out the closet all the while freeing her hair from the small rollers she'd placed in them to help it curl. Running her fingers threw them Kagome threw on some gloss and mascara before running out the room.

She found a bored looking Sesshoumaru laid out on the couch. Once he glanced over at her and deemed her ready he stood and headed for the garage. Kagome followed after grabbing her silver studded purse.

To say the car ride was quiet was an understatement. Kagome's mind was still trying to process the woman that had called his cell earlier. That he was seeing another woman wasn't exactly proven but she just knew it was a fact. It was another blow to her heart, not only had she somehow driven him away but to another woman no less.

A part of Kagome though refused to believe that she'd been the one to turn him into this. She'd always given him plenty of attention, been there when he needed her most, and she knew she wasn't exactly what you called a bomb-shell but she wasn't cringe-ugly either.

Kagome sighed staring out the window. He'd said he needed to take care of some kind of affair before they headed for the barbecue.. The word 'affair' rang in her mind.

When the car stopped Kagome looked out to find them in front of a large, expensive looking apartment complex.

"Where is this?" She asked turning to Sesshoumaru.

He paid her no mind as if she'd never even spoken and turned off the car, climbed out, and slammed the door shut. Kagome winced at his apparent coldness towards her. 'Sesshoumaru' she thought. 'I miss you.'

She watched as he made his way into the building and up a flight of stares. Her eyes scanned the whole of the building. It truly was a beautiful place; she doubted if she could ever afford to live in a place like that on her own.

Her eyes widened as something caught her attention. She spotted a face peeking out from the window on the highest floor. The exact level Sesshoumaru had gone to. Kagome gasped her fingers fumbling to find the button to roll the window down. She stuck her head out the window in a less than attractive way and squinted up. Kagome could have sworn the woman was staring straight at her.

Her gut was telling her that this was the woman, she tried to make out the features but the woman was simply too far up. All she could make out was shoulder length black locks.

She turned her head back into the apartment before glancing at Kagome again, then leaving for good.

--

"That's her?" Kagura snorted when Sesshoumaru came into the bedroom. "How pathetic."

"What did I tell you about your tongue woman?"

She rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed patting the spot beside her.

"You sure we can't fool for a quick second," she pouted. "I've missed you."

Before she could comprehend what was happening Sesshoumaru was laying on top of her his body pressing hers down into the mattress. Kagura purred in excitement.

"Oooo, eager I see." She said reaching up to touch his face.

Sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed her hand in one of his own while using the other to wrap around her long neck.

"You dare disobey this Sesshoumaru's orders," he snarled.

"I….I… don't know what your talking bout." Kagura managed to get out, she was growing faint.

Sesshoumaru waited until she had passed out and her breathing slowed down before getting off her. Straightening out his shirt he looked over to the corner where he'd remembered leaving his suitcase. Picking it up he exited the apartment not bothering too look back at the unconscious body on the bed.

--

Kagome was wondering what was taking so long; as soon as an image popped up in her mind she stopped wondering. Finally she saw Sesshoumaru's profile emerging from the stairs, a suitcase in his hand. Part of Kagome was relieved that maybe this was all about business, but then the sensible part remembered the phone call.

--

Kagome's heart felt a bit lighter as they started heading towards her mother's shrine. She could already see bits of the red glowing lanterns that Souta had probably hung up in the trees.

A smile lit up her face as they parked out front, which was kind of hard considering all the cars already there. 'Mama must have invited more than just family' Kagome thought seeing the abundance of people once they got closer.

When her door opened for her Kagome was more than surprised. She looked up at Sesshoumaru as if he'd grown another head and it'd started to have a conversation with her.

He arched a brow. "Do you plan on coming or not?"

"Uh."

"Kagome!!" Someone screamed.

Sesshoumaru moved to the side as her mother came running down the steps towards her.

"Mama!" Kagome said standing up and trapping her in a hug.

"How are you two doing?" she asked turning to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to Kagome, taking her hands in his. Kagome spun her head his way, her mother smiled at both of them.

"Aw, come on you two everyone's already here."

"Mama how much is exactly everyone?" Kagome asked reluctantly taking her eyes off of Sesshoumaru.

"Oh you know dear, a few friends and family here and there."

"Right." She said letting him tug at her hand and lead her towards the back where everyone was gathered.

Tables were spread out everywhere, small orb like lanterns sitting in the middle of each and food spread out on a large banquet style table. Kagome knew her mother had wanted to celebrate finally being able to pay off all the debt they owed for the shrine but she didn't think she'd go all out this way.

She felt a tug at her hand and looked up at Sesshoumaru. He pulled her closer to his side, detaching his hand from hers and placing it on the arch of her back.

"Sesshoumaru?" She said hesitantly.

He looked down at her and Kagome almost gasped at how warm his eyes had become.

"Come." He said directing her to one of the tables. He pulled her chair out for her and waited till she was seated and comfortable before pushing it back in.

"You won't believe who actually managed to make it." Kagome's mother, Shiori commented as she set down two tall glasses of lemonade.

"Who?" Kagome asked still not believing the way he was acting. It was exactly the way he was when their relationship had first started out.

"Your aunt and uncle Midorio. I was just as surprised as you." She said seeing Kagome's wide eyes.

"Where are they, I want to say hi."

"They're right over there." She said pointing to the Goshinboku tree. "Come we'll go together."

Kagome glanced over at Sesshoumaru who motioned for her to go with her mother. She smiled slightly at him still not sure of what to make of this change of attitude. He got up with her leaning over to place a kiss on her cheek. Kagome blushed at the attention she'd craved but never gotten for so long.

Taking her mothers elbow they moved along to where her aunt and uncle waited leaving Sesshoumaru behind. As the evening wore on Kagome felt as if she was floating, being around all her family, the people who loved her unconditionally.

The change in Sesshoumaru's behavior certainly aided to the feeling she thought. Part of her though still couldn't believe it was real, she wanted to pinch herself but was too afraid. For if this was a dream she definitely didn't want to wake up.

She was in the middle of conversing with one of her grandfather's brothers when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She gasped when she turned around.

"Kikyo?"

"Kagome-chan!" The older looking version of Kagome threw her arms around her. Kagome stood shocked before responding and returning the hug.

"How long has it been?" Kikyo asked.

"Pretty darn long." Kagome answered smiling.

"How's it been?" Kikyo asked. "Word is your living with a man. My blush about everything little cousin is actually bunking up with a man."

Kagome laughed, she couldn't believe it herself when it had first happened.

"Remember I'm not so little anymore." She said.

"Well who is he?" Kikyo asked.

Kagome pointed to the table where she thought she saw Sesshoumaru last. Not seeing him there she scanned the crowd of people; it shouldn't be hard Sesshoumaru was the only person there as tall as he was with his kind of hair.

"Who's that, I've never seen him before?" Kikyo said pointing over to the buffet table.

Kagome looked over to where she was pointing to find Sesshoumaru.

"That's Sesshoumaru." She said frowning when she noticed that he was standing next to Sakura, one of the family's close friends. Kagome's brow furrowed as she noticed just how close together they were standing.

Her face continued to take on a worried expression as she watched Sakura laugh at something, her fingers brushing against his arm.

Sesshoumaru bent down as if he was sharing a secret with the girl, his hand discreetly brushing against her thigh. He felt her shiver and hid his smirk as he pulled back up.

He felt a spark of annoyance as a familiar voice sounded from behind him.

"Hey," Kagome said coming up to them Kikyo in tow. "Sakura I don't believe we've gotten to chat all night."

"I was just about to go to you when I saw this man here standing all by him-self." She said motioning to Sesshoumaru who had stepped closer to Kagome wrapping one arm around her waist.

"She truths." Sesshoumaru said.

"Kikyo, this is him." She said watching as she stepped up and shook Sesshoumaru's hands.

"That he is." She laughed; Kagome smiled with her but her eyes remained up at Sesshoumaru.

--

"Wasn't that fun?" Kagome chirped as they stepped back into the car. It was nearing midnight, the barbecue had finished around ten but Kagome had wanted to stay back to help her mother, grandpa, and Souta clean up the mess.

"I suppose." Sesshoumaru replied blandly.

Kagome's smile died at the change of tone in his voice.

"What's wrong?" She asked touching his arm. She felt him flinch at her touch and she pulled back hurt at how he was acting.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"What." He bit out turning to look at her.

Kagome's heart dropped, his eyes were cold.

* * *

**review, critisize, share your thoughts :D Makes me happy **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors note: I don't want to come off as though I'm whining but it is a bit disappointing how this story has had 610 hits and only 9 reviews. Especially from people who've placed me on their story, author alerts, and favorites but not once reviewed.**

**Authors note: oh well, thank you sincerely to the people who have ****:D it makes me happy to know that you're enjoying it. **

And I'm so happy I finished another chapter of the other story I'm working on. Took me forever to find a way to write for Sesshoumaru, that man is not easy to work with. Especially since in this one I'm putting in way more plot and it's just all together more grown-up kind of writing. At least I hope.

**Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue, read, review, enjoy ****:D **

* * *

There's no kindness in your eyes

The way you look at me is just not right

But I can tell what's going on this time

There's a Stranger in my life

* * *

_"Kagome?"_

"Yes." She answered choking back a sob.

It'd been almost two days and Sesshoumaru had yet to come home. Kagome drove herself crazy trying to occupy time. She'd cleaned the whole house at least 5 times, her car 2, and went shopping for the most mundane things to fill the fridge.

Then at night she'd resorted to pulling out Mr. Bear and Mrs. Turtle and gave them their own fancy tea party. Because they loved each other, they spent time together, they never hurt each other, and they never got into a stupid fight about whether the tea was too hot or too cold. Or how much sugar should have been baked into the cookies.

At that point she'd curled into a ball and silently cried herself to sleep, leaving Mr. Bear and Mrs. Turtle to entertain themselves.

Now here she was out of things to do and scared that maybe he didn't plan on ever coming back. Of course her rational side concluded that if he was gone for good than he would have at least bothered to take his valuables which were still there. She'd checked fifteen times.

But Kagome was too emotional right now to be rational.

_"Why are you crying?"_ Kikyo asked becoming worried.

"I'm not crying." Kagome said sniffling.

_"Okay then why are you **not **crying?"_

"Will you just get over here?" Kagome wailed.

After dabbing at her eyes which were red from 'not crying' she gave Kikyo the directions and waited out front for her cousin. Fifteen minutes later a black car made its way up the drive way.

"Do you realize how long your drive way is? Oh my god what's wrong?" Kikyo asked taking in the disheveled appearance of her cousin.

"Something's wrong with me." Kagome said holding back a new onslaught of tears.

"Come on." Kikyo said trying to usher her back into the house.

"No take me to the hospital."

"Kagome."

"Please, I have to find out what's wrong with me."

"Nothing's wrong with you."

"Yes there is!" She screamed. "That's why he's gone. So I have to go to the hospital and make them fix me."

"Who's gone?" Kikyo asked trying to calm her down.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Oh." Realization hit her. Taking Kagome's arms she began to move the shaking girl back into the house.

"Come on, where's your room?"

Kagome lifted a weak finger and pointed past the kitchen, to down the hall. Kikyo placed her down on the bed and together both lay there.

"I don't understand," Kagome said after a long moment of silence. "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, if anything it's him."

Kagome shook her head, "He's perfect."

"Nobody's perfect," Kikyo said. "Especially not him if he's got the guts to be doing this to you."

"It's only because there's something wrong with me," Kagome said trying to get up. "I have to go fix it."

"Fix nothing." Kikyo pushed her back down. "Do you honestly believe there's anything wrong with you?"

Kagome shook her head. She didn't but then it was the only thing left, she'd run out of reasons of why he could possibly be doing this. Her eyes and head hurt from crying. She just didn't know what to think anymore.

"Kagome." Kikyo said.

Kagome turned her head towards her cousin, for a second she felt a twinge of jealousy. Kikyo was perfect, just like him, both perfect people. Maybe that was the problem; maybe she had too many faults. As soon as that thought came into her head she threw it back out. No Kikyo had nothing to do with this and the faults that she did have only made her human. That's all she could be is human.

"Yea." She replied.

"Do you want to tell me how all of this," she waved her hand around. "Came to this?" She pointed to Kagome's red puffy eyes.

"Oh god if I knew the answer to that," Kagome laughed bitterly. "We were doing so well, he was moving up in work and then I don't know." She took a deep breath pushing back the new wave of tears threatening to spill. "I thought it was just work but then he'd look at me and it wasn't Sesshoumaru anymore. It's like he's gone."

Kagome covered her mouth, choking back her sobs.

"It's okay Kag's, you can cry."

She shook her head no; "I don't want to, I don't want him to have this much control over my emotions."

Kikyo's eyes softened as she looked at her cousin. She looked so weak laying there, trying to be so strong but practically failing. All in all she felt sorry for Kagome.

"You're only making it worse," Kagome said once she'd gotten herself under better control. "Don't give me that look. It's my fault I should have seen this coming, should have been prepared for it."

Kikyo shook her head at her; "Kagome no woman rightly in love can ever see that person betraying her, if she does than maybe the love wasn't truly there."

"But-"

"No buts of any kind," Kikyo said sitting up. "Now do you want to take control of this situation or not?"

"Yes, but it's going to be so hard."

"Did I tell you it was going to be easy? That's why I'm here; I'll be your little help line, so feel free to tug all you want."

Kagome giggled at that, a small smile coming to her face.

"Oh my god she did it!!" Kikyo shouted throwing her hands into the air as if actually thanking the gods.

Kagome laughed harder at her cousin for once in the past few days feeling a surge of happiness course through her. She could make it and she would.

--

Kikyo had taken it into her hands to become boss lady which had annoyed Kagome to no end. First she'd ordered her to take a shower again, claiming she stunk. That had started a very heated pillow fight in which of course Kagome lost. Who knew crying could physically exhaust a girl so much.

"How does me cooking have anything to do with taking control of the situation?" She asked annoyed.

She stood over the hot stove mixing the macaroni and cheese she was being forced to prepare.

"Because you've gotten a bit scrawny and everyone knows a woman is more attractive with at least some meat on her bone. And besides, I'm hungry, you had me rush over here before I could get any brunch."

"I am not scrawny!" She yelled indignantly.

"You're going the wrong way Kag's lying is denying."

"Oh shut up you got that from my mom."

Kikyo grinned as she popped a hot piece of cheesy macaroni into her mouth.

"Needs more milk."

Kagome almost turned around and smacked her with the spoon. But she knew her cousin was only trying to help, which she was doing. Her tears had successfully stopped and she felt more in control of her emotions.

"We're going out today." Kikyo stated.

"What? Where?" Kagome asked turning away from the stove.

"Keep mixing I hate when it's chunky. I got somebody I need to see and then we're going to a club."

'Ew' Kagome thought imagining a bowl of soupy Mac' and cheese. "But I don't think I should be in that kind of scene yet."

"Well good cause I wasn't asking."

"But-" Kagome whined.

"What did I tell you about butts?" Kikyo asked.

Sighing Kagome turned back to the stove, purposefully making sure the Mac and cheese came out chunky.

--

Kagome smiled as the wind rushed through her hair. She sat in the passenger seat of Kikyo's black convertible letting her take her to wherever they were going.

"Who is this person?" She asked turning to Kikyo.

"An ex of mine I promised I'd catch up with once I got back into town."

"I never knew you had any old flings down here."

"He wasn't a fling." She said shooting Kagome a sharp look.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Forget about it. Eventually our trust issues drove us apart. He's still cool though, we get some from each other every now and then."

"Kikyo!!"

"Oh please you act like you haven't done it."

Kagome blushed; "Well yes but still. What's his name?"

"Inuyasha, but I doubt you'd-oh my god are you crazy!!" Kikyo screamed as Kagome threw herself at the wheel trying to turn the car off the road.

"Stop the car!"

"Let go!" Kikyo screamed throwing Kagome off and pulling to the side. Cars honked and beeped at them.

"I'm not going." Kagome said fear in her eyes.

"Well it's a bit late for that." Kikyo shouted pointing at the road.

"I don't think I can be around him."

"Why?" Kikyo asked her eyes narrowing. "You and he haven't-"

"He's Sesshoumaru's brother." She said looking out the window.

"Inuyasha never mentioned having a brother," Kikyo stated. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I just can't Kikyo." She said the tears beginning to fall anew.

"Seriously Kag's look at what this man has turned you into. You're a mess!"

Kagome shot Kikyo a glare, the tears still trailing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry harsh or not but it's the truth! Look at you!"

"It's not my fault okay!" Kagome screamed. "If you were in my position-"

"I'd take control! I'd stop feeling sorry for myself and do something. You know like leave!"

"It's not that simple! I still love him!!"

"Why?! Do you honestly think he_ still_ loves you? Do you, do you honestly."

"Yes."

"Oh for crying out loud Kagome!" Kikyo shouted throwing her hands up in the air.

"You don't know him." Kagome desperately tried.

"Well obviously you don't either, considering all of this." She said waving her hands at Kagome.

"Well I'm sorry we can't all be like Kikyo! Not everything is so simple!"

"Oh don't you dare turn this on me," Kikyo bit out angrily. "It's all about you and him and how far you're willing to let his actions push you."

Kagome ignored her, choosing instead to stare out at the road.

"You're pathetic." Kikyo said before she turned the car back on and around, heading back towards where they came from.

'He does love me.' Kagome kept repeating in her head but the sensible part of her cried out that he didn't, but the truth hurt too much and Kagome just wanted to get away from all that pain.

--

Kikyo parked in front of the house turning the engine off. Both girls sat in the car for awhile both lost in their own thoughts.

"Thanks anyways." Kagome said trying to smile but failing.

When Kikyo didn't acknowledge that she'd heard her Kagome sighed and got out of the car. Before she could say anymore Kikyo started, and sped off down the driveway.

Slowly she entered the house, now feeling more alone then before. What was wrong with her! She'd just pushed away the one person who wanted to help her. Kagome felt like crying again but pushed them back. Picking up the house phone she dialed Sesshoumaru's number.

It wasn't till the third try that he finally picked up.

_"speak."_

"Sesshoumaru?"

_"What is it now?"_ He sighed.

"I was just worried about you." She said wondering if he'd tell her where he was.

Silence.

"Where are you, I miss you."

_"Out."_ Was the vague answer before Kagome heard the 'click'.

Her heart collided with her stomach as her mouth went dry.

She called Kikyo back.

--

Your not the person that I once knew

Are you scared to let them know its you

If they could only see you like I do

Then they would see a stranger too

* * *

**Don't be afraid to write in that little box, remember it's your friend especially when you click the submit button afterward haha :D chow. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A.N. : an honest thank you to _everybody_ who reviewed the last chapter you don't know how happy I was to open my inbox and find it full of reviews to read. :D **

**Tokio Hotel Cutie****: **haha like moving mountains? You'd have to explain to me cause I don't see it J

* * *

Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?

Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?

You made yourself look perfect in every way

So when this goes down I'm the one that will be blamed

Your plan is working so you can just walk away

* * *

"And?"

"I promise to shine your perfect shoe collection."

Kikyo stood in front of a sitting Kagome after having to make a complete U-turn once again when her cousin had called her. Half of her had the mind to just leave the girl to deal with it all on her own but Kagome was family, and if this didn't stop now who knew what would happen.

"You need to not push me away again. You can't just cut the help line that was offered and expect it to come back willingly again."

"I know," Kagome sighed hoping that she'd still be willing to help her. "But it's hard you know."

"You know I still don't ever remember saying it was going to be easy. You just have to want it enough. Now look can you honestly see yourself living your life, or lack-there-of, like this in the future."

Kagome shook her head, "Part of me still doesn't want to leave him."

"That's probably just the heart," Kikyo said. "That's why we came with a brain, cause imagine humans walking around listening to there hearts only. We'd have fallen to our self-induced demise centuries ago."

Kagome nodded, her brain knew this is what's best for her sanity but her heart was desperately trying to rebel. She was going to have to muster all the inner strength she had previous to this whole mess. How she was going to do it, she had no idea.

"How am I supposed to do anything if I don't even know where he is?" She asked.

"For now it's about getting back the old you." Kikyo said.

A bit of hope bubbled inside her at the prospect of getting back the part of herself she'd lost. Kagome missed the old her, how outgoing, and lively she used to be. Sesshoumaru had been draining all of that out of her and it was just now she began to fully realize it. Smiling to herself Kagome looked up at her cousin as the older woman continued to ramble on about what they had to get done before evening turned to night.

Kagome didn't pay much attention to what she was saying though. Her mind was too focused on what she would do once she got her life back. Sesshoumaru wanted to play her than fine she'd play the game. But she was determined to win. Changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a white fitted tank Kagome pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

Kikyo had yet to do the things she wanted to get done that day due to Kagome, who almost laughed out loud when she threatened to make her sit in the back seat.

"It was a one time thing." Kagome said.

"And I seriously mean it Kag's you touch this wheel and I'll personally leave you on the road."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she hopped into the passenger side. Pressing the button to pull the top back she curled her legs underneath her. Kikyo smiled as she noticed a small spark of the old Kagome coming back. Now to just turn that into a full flame.

--

They'd been in the car for a few hours now and Kagome didn't mind one bit. She embraced the carefree feeling as the wind rushed through her hair and tickled against her skin. The radio was blasting some song she didn't know but bopped her head to anyway.

"Look Kikyo," Kagome said sticking her arm out. "It's the wave."

Kikyo burst out laughing; "Seriously, you need to get out more Kag's."

"Thank you." She said turning to look at her cousin.

"Hey it's the least I could do since we barely hang you know. Besides your family."

Kagome smiled as she continued to take in the scenery around her. It was nearing night now and the lights that lit up Tokyo were beautiful. It'd been so long since she'd gotten to just simply enjoy things like this.

"Hey how far does Inuyasha live anyways?" Kagome almost shouted over the roar of other cars.

"Well it's not far but you know you and Sesshoumaru don't exactly live near the main part of the city."

Kagome figured that was right, they did live a bit off from everything. Even her mother's shrine was closer than where they were. Kagome wondered why Sesshoumaru had chosen a house so far away, beautiful as it was. 'Probably so he could fool around better.' A voice inside her head said, but Kagome made it shut up. She wasn't going to focus too much on that. Right now this was just about her.

Kagome gasped; "This is it!" She screamed turning up the volume on the radio. "Weeeeeeee are fighting dreamers!! Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na! Fighting dreamers!"

"Oh my god." Kikyo moaned resisting the urge to duck down in her seat. She was the one driving after all.

Car's going by began to honk at the singing girl. Kagome grinned as she waved at them enjoying this feeling of freedom.

--

They pulled up outside of a fairly decent apartment. Kagome could hear a couple screaming in the background. She glanced to Kikyo apprehensively.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds," she said. "I thought you knew him."

"I know his name." She clarified.

"Oh ok well trust me he's not as brash, rude, arrogant, and immature as he seems."

"Oh goody." Kagome muttered under her breath.

--

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said once he'd opened the door.

Kagome took in the appearance 0f Sesshoumaru's half brother. Long slightly dull silver hair, golden eyes and a fierce scowl on his face. He certainly didn't look pleasant Kagome concluded.

"Real nice Inuyasha." Kikyo said pushing past him and into the room.

Kagome followed after, not sure she wanted to be alone in the presence of someone who reminded her so much of Sesshoumaru.

"She's my cousin Kagome, you know the one I told you I had to go see before I came over here."

Kagome watched as Kikyo searched through his cabinets unashamedly.

"Well why's she here now?" He asked glaring at Kagome.

She narrowed her eyes right back at him. 'Rude much.' "Find something you like?" She asked.

"Pfff, doubt it." He said giving her the once over.

"Jackass."

"Crack-whore."

"Butt-munch."

"Hey!" Kikyo shouted. "Behave yourselves your embarrassing me. Butt-munch?"

"It popped up first." Kagome said turning her blushing face away.

"Anyways," Kikyo turned to Inuyasha. "Kagome's going to be with us tonight."

Inuyasha glared but didn't argue. "Yea well than just let me go throw something on."

Kagome moved to stand beside Kikyo who was munching on a bag of chips.

"Um, Kikyo?" she started a questioning look in her eyes. "What do you mean going."

"Club, don't tell me you forgot."

Kagome groaned; "No but I was hoping you did."

--

Kagome was much more subdued in the car now that Inuyasha was there. They'd fought over who got to sit in the front seat, Kagome reasoning that since she'd ridden in the front seat she should be able to again and Inuyasha whining that she'd already gotten her turn. Finally Kikyo annoyed at it all had forced both into the back.

Both stayed on their own side occasionally throwing glares each others way. Kikyo didn't let their mood affect her as she hummed to the music.

"Oi! What the hell is that!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Oh my god." Kagome said putting her hands over her ears.

He glared at her before turning back to Kikyo. "Huh?"

"Its opera Inuyasha not something I'd expect you to appreciate."

"It's annoying is what it is. Turn it off!"

"You can't just tell her what to do!" Kagome screamed irritated at his obnoxious behavior.

"Why the hell not? Who was talking to you?"

"You are right now!" She said a challenging smirk on her face.

Inuyasha huffed but left it at that, choosing to cross his arms and glare heatedly out at the passing buildings.

"Ey this ain't the way to the club." He said after awhile.

"I know," Kikyo said. "But Kagome needs clubbing clothes."

Inuyasha snorted shooting Kagome a nasty look. "Good luck with that." He said.

Kagome knew she should just ignore his immature behavior but she couldn't help it. She gave him the dirtiest look she could muster while sticking out her tongue. Frightening thing it was, so much so that Inuyasha burst into laughter. Kagome pouted, disappointed that it didn't have the effect she wanted.

"Why can't I go the way I am?" Kagome asked.

_Both_ started laughing at that.

--

Kagome and Kikyo hopped out of the car once they found a small little store.

"Look for anything flashy and quick." Kikyo said beginning to pick dresses off the wracks.

Kagome planned on doing the exact opposite. She went through the racks picking up mostly casual things. She hadn't been looking for more than a minute before she was being dragged off to a corner at the back of the store.

"Here try these." Kikyo said shoving three dresses into her hands.

"Where's a dressing room." Kagome asked her eyes beginning to scan the store for one.

"Not enough time just strip and try them."

Her eye's bulged; "Are you crazy!"

"No, and there's barely anyone here come on hurry up."

A very, very reluctant Kagome stripped before quickly tugging a dress onto herself.

It took five more before they found a short sparkly purple number that came down to mid thigh. It hung loosely on her while still managing to hug the necessary areas.

"Great come on." Kikyo began to tug on her arm.

"Wait I have to change back." Kagome protested trying to get out of the dress.

"No we'll just plop you onto the register, no worries."

"Kikyo!" Kagome whispered harshly.

Kikyo began pulling an unwilling Kagome towards the check out area. Kagome dug her feet into the floor her heels making a squeaking sound as Kikyo continued to drag her onward.

"You're only drawing more attention to yourself." She stated.

The man at the register stared at the two girls approaching with a questioning look on his face. 'You find the oddest females on this side of the city.' He thought.

"Hey yea the tag thingy is near her butt so just stick your device near it."

Kagome's eyes widened at what that could have implied. And she had a feeling Kikyo knew it to considering the grin on her face. The mans eyes widened as a blushing Kagome turned around and he scanned the tag with the portable scanner.

"Thank you!" Kikyo shouted throwing the money at him and hurrying out of the store.

"It's about time." Inuyasha scowled as they got back to the car.

"Hey!" Kagome said noticing he now occupied the passenger seat. He stuck his tongue out at her in smugness.

"Oh real mature."

--

As they got closer to the club Kagome began to hear the loud pulsing music. She released her hair from its ponytail letting it flow down her back in soft waves as she looked at the long line of people waiting to get in. She wondered how they were going to get past all those in lines and then the sour faced bouncers by the door.

Inuyasha provided that answer as he pushed past every one and loudly declared his name. Apparently the Taisho name was powerful no matter which brother it came from Kagome thought.

She tugged at the bottom of her dress looking around at all the different people in the place. It was decorated quite tastefully, dark walls and red chairs and couches were in random places. Disco balls hung from the ceiling setting off a beautiful glow as the DJ pumped out the music from above.

Kagome who had been more than a little hesitant at first allowed herself to relax as she made her way to the bar. She managed to climb onto the stool without revealing her 'business' to much of the whole club as she looked at the drink assortments they had on the wall.

"What can I get ya pretty lady?" The bartender asked. He held a tiny shot glass in his hands.

"What makes you think I want a shot?" She asked nodding her head at the glass.

He looked down at it before smiling at her. "Cause you look like a fun girl."

Kagome laughed at his blatant flirting.

"I'm not exactly on the singles list." She said not wanting to lead the guy on. He seemed nice.

"Really," He said looking around. "I don't see you with nobody. Sure you aren't trying to get rid of me?"

"Thought you were going to get my order."

She said feeling a little uneasy at the obvious attention he was giving her. Just because Sesshoumaru was probably being unfaithful didn't mean she had to do the same.

"Can I just have a rum and coke on the rocks?" Kagome asked.

When he'd left she turned on her seat to find where Inuyasha and Kikyo were. She spotted a flash of silver hair on one of the red couches near the VIP area and figured that's where he was. A sudden swoosh of air had her spinning around in her seat and Kagome had to grab onto the glass bar to stop the stool.

"Don't think I didn't see that." A grinning Kikyo announced as she ignored the extra stool choosing to sit on the glass bar instead.

"See what?" Kagome asked trying to push the girl off, honestly what was she doing; didn't she notice how short her skirt was?

"You and mister bartender over there." She said pointing her finger at the man who was now taking the orders of a couple of more wealthy looking people who had just sat down.

"It's rude to point," Kagome slapped her hand down. "And there was no me with anyone he was taking down my order."

"Trust me he wanted to take more than just that." Kikyo said leaning over the glass so she could scoop out ice from the buckets.

"Kikyo! In case you forgot I'm in a-"

"F'd up relationship."

Kagome sighed knowing she wouldn't get through to Kikyo. If she thought she was right than she refused to listen to anybody else's opinions.

"Hey why aren't you with Inuyasha?"

"He's over there grinding on some whore or other. I'll get mine when its time." She said pointing to another side of the room where indeed he was.

Kagome sat shocked; "But." She turned around searching for where she'd previously seen a flash of silver. There it was again, she turned back to where Kikyo had pointed out Inuyasha and there he was. Her heart sped up as the possibility of who that other silver hair could belong to.

"You ok?" Kikyo asked jumping down from where she sat. "You look like some guy just slapped you in the face with a-"

"Sesshoumaru's here." She blurted out.

"Where?" Kikyo asked her eyes scanning the crowd of dancing people.

"He's on the other side of the dance floor."

Kikyo's eyes widened as she spotted him. There in the far corner sat Sesshoumaru amongst four other men. Though it seemed they were keeping their respectable distances from the intimidating man. Kagome watched as he sat relaxed looking as if he himself owned the club. His lids drooped over the golden pools of his eyes but Kagome knew better. He was taking in everything and everyone.

"Go to him." Kikyo said beginning to push Kagome off her seat.

"No!" Kagome shouted causing some people to look over at her. She wasn't ready to see him, not yet. Her heart felt like somebody was doing a very wrong version of the cha-cha slide on it. And in her eyes that pain showed itself, but Kikyo wasn't letting her off the hook any time soon.

"Yes," She said. "You can't let him rule your heart this way. Prove you can be more than what he ever thought."

"Kikyo I-"

But before she could finish Kikyo had shoved her out onto the dance floor. Kagome froze as bodies bumped and grinded past her prone form. She looked back over at Kikyo who had a determined look set on her face. Taking in a deep breath of air she began making her way towards where he sat. His golden eyes flashed and landed on her, heart clenching Kagome ducked behind a man.

--

Inuyasha came up behind Kikyo wrapping his arms about her waist.

"What are you watching?" He asked.

"A possible train wreck." She answered.

--

The guy began moving against her and Kagome only half paying attention went with it watching Sesshoumaru from the corner of her eye. But he wasn't looking her way. He held in his hand the same uniquely designed high-quality camera phone she'd worked hard to get him for his birthday. Kagome followed with her eyes the direction in which he was pointing it.

Angry tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey whoa lady if you don't want to dance I get it just don't cry." The guy said holding up his hands and backing away from her slightly.

"No it's not," She started shaking her head. "You know what." The impulse she'd tried to suppress broke free and grabbing the front of his shirt she pulled him to an area of the dance floor where she was sure that Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to miss her.

The music changed to a slightly faster beat and Kagome moved her hips to it making sure there was as little distance between them as possible. She felt it the instant his eyes turned to her but she didn't stop. He grabbed her hips as she turned and threw her arms over his head, her back pressed against his chest.

Sesshoumaru growled as he watched Kagome rub her hind against the other man's crotch area obviously not noticing his reaction to her constant grinding. His eyes followed her slender fingers, unwrapping from his neck and moving through her wavy locks.

'How dare she fraternize in front of this Sesshoumaru'

--

Baby your secrets safe

* * *

**review, criticize, share your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

realized i haven't done one of those in a while. AND i skipped the day i was supposed to post this which was wednesday and it's now thursday. My bad, didn't realize :) onward read!

**special thanks to my fabulous reviewers :D you guys keep me smiling while i'm writing. **

**23Inuyasha23**: I replied to your question in the review if you didn't get it tell me please.

* * *

There's no kindness in your eyes

The way you look at me is just not right

But I can tell what's going on this time

There's a Stranger in my life

* * *

Kagome started as the body she was moving against all of a sudden changed. Becoming harder and so very familiar, he grabbed her arms roughly pushing her body back against his. She tensed as he began to move against her his soft lips brushing against her ear.

"Move." He growled.

Kagome hesitated not sure what to do, her brain was screaming at her to move that he didn't deserve her anymore but her heart craved to be so close to him once more. She felt utterly confused and helpless as he ground his crotch against the small of her back.

Her eyes frantically searched out for Kikyo, finding her right at the bar where'd she'd left her. Kikyo glared at the scene taking place but she couldn't do anything, Kagome had to do this on her own.

"Stop." Kagome finally decided trying to pull away from him. his hands tightened their grip on her with bruising force.

"You had no problem with that inferior male." He growled spinning her around to press her chest against his body.

"And you obviously have no problem bedding other women." Kagome bit out her eyes flashing in pain and anger at how he was treating her.

"You know nothing of what this Sesshoumaru does." He was beginning to get angry, she dared to accuse him of something when she had no actual proof. Forget that she was completely right.

"I have a pretty darn good idea." She pushed against him trying desperately to get away from his painful grip.

Sesshoumaru simply tightened his hold on her to the point of where she could barely move;

"Cause a scene and I will make sure you face serious repercussions."

"Oh really!" She practically screamed ignoring his growl of disapproval. "Go ahead then! Because I doubt you could hurt me anymore than you already have."

The tears finally broke free trailing down her cheeks but she took no notice of them. Sesshoumaru glared down at her, people had begun to look at them and that was most unacceptable. Cradling her head to him to make it seem as if he were simply soothing her he snarled into her ear.

"You will cease this pointless blubbering. Learn your place woman, this Sesshoumaru is not your bitch I will do as I please."

She screamed into his chest but it came out as no more than a muffle. She was hurt yes but the rage she felt smothered it and left it forgotten in the back. Images of pounding him with dozens of peaches rose in her head and she giggled. He hated peaches.

Feeling the tickling vibration against his chest Sesshoumaru cautiously loosened his grip. Just as he did Kagome pushed against him with as much force as she could. Of course it didn't move him but the force did manage to remove her from his grip.

"How dare you!" She shouted over the blaring music not noticing that many a people had turned their attention onto her. "In case you haven't noticed Sesshoumaru you are a part of my life, I love you, so yes the things you do will affect 'us'!"

"Cease the raising of your voice woman!" He bit out very aware of the many eyes that had turned to him.

"No!" She shouted still. "I have done everything that you have always wanted! I've given you unconditional love. How could you do this to me?" Her shoulders shook as more tears spilled but Kagome kept her stare on him. She was tired of backing down and letting him do this to her. Enough was enough.

Sesshoumaru was livid; his eyes began to darken in color as a ferocious growl threatened to break through. He would not take such disrespect, she would learn to stay submissive. Grabbing her arm in a bruising grip he began pushing a struggling Kagome off the dance floor.

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"Hush woman." He said pushing her harder.

Kikyo figured that now would be the perfect time to intervene. Stepping in front of Kagome she stared defiantly up at him.

"I do believe she asked for you to release her." Kikyo said not bothering to hold back her anger.

"Move if you wish to keep your life." He was getting angrier by the minute. In his minds eye these people were purposely provoking him into attacking.

"Oi who do you think your threatening?" Inuyasha snarled stepping in to defend Kikyo. "And why the hell are you hanging all over Kagome?" He asked noticing the contact between the two.

"That concerns you not."

"They're supposed to be _together_." She said ignoring the glare he sent her way.

"Ew who'd want to date ice prick over here."

"Inuyasha!!" Kagome practically screamed as Sesshoumaru's grip on her arm tightened to the point of if he increased the pressure more he'd break her bone. And Inuyasha wasn't making it any better.

"Let her go!" Kikyo said her voice hard with anger. Kagome's arm was starting to turn purple.

By that time they'd already attracted a good amount of attention and a couple bouncers began to make their way towards them. Kagome finally realized how much of a scene they'd caused when she felt the dozens of eyes on her.

"Kikyo," She started feeling extremely uncomfortable with the stares and Sesshoumaru's painful grip. "I'll catch up with you later ok."

"Mr. Taisho should we escort these people out?" One of the big burly men questioned looking like he was ready to already kick them out.

Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha a viscous smirk. "Have them removed," He said. "My pitiful half brother as well."

Inuyasha growled at the disrespect ready to lunge at Sesshoumaru, but Kikyo kept him back. That would only make things worse, especially for Kagome. Giving her cousin a reassuring smile they allowed the bouncers to lead them out. Well at least Kikyo did, Inuyasha fought and cursed the whole way.

"We will leave as well." He stated leading her towards the back.

Kagome was too tired to fight any more, all of this day was finally catching up to her. She felt proud of herself though, proud that she'd finally fully stood up for herself and his abuse of her trust, love, and their entire relationship. No matter what he decided to do when they got home she knew it wouldn't matter. He'd already beaten on her heart multiple times, anything that came after now would be numb to her. It still hurt though, knowing what he had been doing to her, and not knowing whether he still loved her or not.

But Kagome knew that even if he didn't a part of her would still love him. He had given her so many happy memories no matter the sudden turn it'd all taken. She knew Kikyo was right about calling her pathetic but she couldn't help it, it was how she felt.

The cool air of the night brushed against her skin as they left the club through the back. It was chilly out and goose-bumps rose on her skin making her even more aware of the pain that emitted from where he held her and spread through her whole arm.

Kagome almost sighed in relief when he'd released her only to push her into the passenger side of his car. She delicately clutched at her sore arm. The purple color of it made her nauseous. Yes, he'd hurt her emotionally but never did she think he'd ever physically harm her. He was always her cold, stoic, but fair, trustworthy, honorable man; and she wondered what had happened to change most of that. Kagome sighed. It truly pained her to know that he was no longer the man she'd been so drawn to in the beginning.

What was left was a stranger who she knew nothing of. The beginning of the ride back home Kagome stared out the window watching as the main part of Tokyo passed them by. She knew he was still angry with her by the waves she could feel rolling off him.

"Sesshoumaru I love you, I don't want us to be like this, and can't you see how much it's hurting? Why?" She said turning to him.

He remained silent and Kagome pushed back her on coming tears.

"Sesshoumaru please talk to me."

"You will refrain from ever speaking to me in such a manner such as what was displayed back there." He stated.

"You can't really be serious," She said. "Sesshoumaru if there's something wrong I expect you to talk to me. To me! Not to some whore or other you happen to find on the streets or at your office building!"

"Lower your voice, you will learn proper respect."

She snorted at that, utterly hurt and repulsed with his attitude "Will you just look at the pot calling the kettle black."

"This Sesshoumaru has done nothing but-"

"Hurt me over and over again." She finished. "Sesshoumaru do you love me?"

He didn't answer and she felt the tears break loose again, quickly wiping them away she wondered just how many times she was going to cry before her eyes grew tired of producing the extra amount of moisture.

"Some," He started. "Some semblance of affection remains for you."

She broke down at that burying her face in her hands, not caring if he thought her weak. After all it was him who had reduced her to this. Stripped away every layer of who she was till he got to the core where he was able to inflict severe damage.

Sesshoumaru blocked out the sound of her crying. It did something which he had no desire to delve into, he simply wanted to get away. Now more than ever he needed the distraction Kagura provided. It took a good while for them to reach their estate and by than Kagome had calmed down. She felt worse but she'd calmed down.

Sesshoumaru parked the car in front of the doors making no move to get out.

"Sesshoumaru?" She said cautiously.

He turned to her his eyes empty of any emotion, and she realized this time it was because he'd barred them from her. He was purposely shutting himself from her.

"Sesshoumaru please," she tried desperately trying to hold onto the bit of him she could. "Tell me what is wrong so I can fix us, don't do this to me."

"Leave." He simply said.

"Why? Come with me then. Don't go."

"Woman." He warned beginning to loose his patience.

"Who is she? What does she have that I don't, Sesshoumaru don't do this! Why do you continue to stomp on my love for you like its nothing?"

"Has it ever occurred to you," He bit out losing his patience with the woman. "That this Sesshoumaru does not need your love has no use for it. Has it ever crossed your pathetic human mind?"

Kagome flinched at how cold his voice was; she shivered as his harsh tone bit into her. "Fine, then let me unburden you."

She exited from the car slamming the door shut, without turning back to look as the car tore down the driveway. Only when she no longer heard the roar of the engine did she allow herself to collapse.

--

Your not the person that I once knew

Are you scared to let them know its you

If they could only see you like I do

Then they would see a stranger too

* * *

**I didn't elaborate on what he was pointing the phone at but in the Stranger video the male is pointing it at a dancing female who he finds attractive and takes pictures of her to store on there.**

**This was a bit shorter than the others but oh well. Just to warn we are nearing the end, and I know this was short but the story was based off the song and therefore I've tried to make it follow the basic outline as much as possible while kind of giving it its own S/K edge. Don't know if I succeeded in that but if I did I'm sure you can tell.**

review, criticize, share your thoughts :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha. He belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

**A.N. : Special thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys keep the writer in me beautiful :) **

This chapter came out late too just like last one. But it's only by a couple hours considering its 2:32 am thursday morning over here. See so im sacrificing beauty sleep to get this out, cause if i didn't do it now it was gonna be a 2 week wait. So sorry to the people who waited for it to come on wednesday but i'm only fully sorry to my reviewers :D anybody who likes/reads my story but doesn't review i'm only a fraction sorry. But it's a very _very_ small fraction. :D

* * *

It's such a long way back

From this place that we are at

When I think of all the time I wasted

I could cry

* * *

Kagome sat with her back rigid against the headboard body shaking uncontrollably. Gut wrenching sobs wracked her body as she tried to stem the flow of liquid coming from her eyes and nose. She was an outright mess as the phone in her hands trembled along with her. She had stripped down taken a hot shower and slipped into her pajamas.

Sniffling she blew her nose into a tissue and dialed the number into the phone.

"Inuyasha?" She asked at the gruff voice that answered.

"Oi, who's this?"

"It's Kagome," She answered. "Where's Kikyo?"

"What did my bitch of a brother do with you?" He asked ignoring her question.

"I need to speak with Kikyo." She said.

"She's sleeping so what-"

Kagome hung up the phone before he could get more out. She didn't want to deal with a brash hanyou at the moment, her emotions were loose and a male was the last thing she needed to talk to. Sinking into the bed and under the sheets she let them envelop her as she silently cried herself to sleep.

--

When Kagome awoke that morning her eyes held determination and a new resolve. She yawned and out of habit glanced to the other side of the bed, she felt her heart clench but not as tightly as it had once done so many times. Focusing her gaze on the window which let sunlight stream into the room a smile lighted up her face. Today was going to be a new one; she'd make sure of it.

Glaring down at the sheets she cautiously slipped out of bed not needing a repetition of last time to occur. When she'd finished preparing herself for the day she glanced in the mirror. Black ankle length leggings, a strapless orange below the hips top, with an elbow length suit jacket completed her look. She smiled at her reflection, the way her eyes sparkled with the old her. It felt good to…………feel good.

Turning to glance about the room an idea struck her. Reaching into the drawer where she knew he kept some of his many credit cards she plucked out two and slipped them both into her purse. Grabbing the keys from the night stand she made her way to the garage a new bounce in her step. Kagome smiled to herself as she strummed her fingers against the steering wheel while bopping her head to the music that was playing.

She rolled down the windows as she saw the very familiar apartment come into view. This is where he was she knew it, she could spot his car a ways down in the guest parking spaces. Finding a place to park her own vehicle she made her way towards the black bmw. Trailing her finger across the sleek black body of the car she pondered on exactly what she would do, damage to its exterior and interior would be good but she needed something that would last. It would be all too easy for him to simply repair it.

Flipping through her keys to find the spare she'd always kept there she unlocked the door and slipped into the drivers seat. She trailed her hands over the steering wheel, radio, buttons, and air vents. 'Sesshoumaru' she thought.

Pulling down the sun visor she softly stroked her keys on the soft leather around the mirror.

"Sesshoumaru."

Pulling out a pen from her purse Kagome positioned her hand over the space underneath the mirror. She needed something she knew would last, something that would always stay in his mind. After awhile she began scribbling down the few simple words which she herself felt.

When she'd done she leaned back and read it to herself. A tear escaped as she smiled sadly, but it would be the last one that would fall for him. wiping it away she placed the pen back in her purse, lifting the visor back up to its original position.

Locking the car, she stepped away craning her head back to look at where she'd last remembered seeing the woman's face. The blinds were drawn but she knew they were both in there. Together. Unclipping her shades she put them on and blew a kiss to the glass. No more.

Hopping back into her car Kagome tore out of there, she needed Kikyo's help for the rest. A weight lifted from her shoulders, she felt so free at that moment. But it pained her to know how it had to come to this. Oh well there was no turning back now, it was now or never.

She wondered what he would think when he saw her little message. Would he disregard it, would he not give it a second thought? It'd be just like him to probably do something like that but a feeling in her gut told her he wouldn't. That she'd done the right thing.

Nodding to herself Kagome sped up the car, it was a way's to where she was going and she needed to get there before night dawned. There were a lot of things she needed to get done. A lot, and she wasn't putting it off for any longer after all she'd waited long enough. To long if the condition of her heart had anything to say about it.

--

"I'm back!" She shouted once the door had opened.

Kikyo stood back to observe her cousin who stood there hands in the air. Of course 'I'm back' could mean a number of things but she knew exactly which one.

"Well welcome back to the land of the reasonable." Kikyo said crossing her arms. "Come on in, there are cookies."

"Yea that I bought with my frickin' money!" Inuyasha shouted from somewhere inside.

Kagome laughed, returning her hands back down to her side. "I can't I'm going to need your help for today. Think you can get away?"

"The hell she can!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kikyo sent a glare his way stepping out and closing the door. "I'd be happy to what do you need to do?"

Kagome smiled, "Move on." She answered.

--

"Free!" Kikyo screamed as they sped down the highway. "Don't if feel good?"

Kagome laughed along with her ignoring the small lingering sadness she felt.

"It feels darn good."

"Oh come Kag's live a little."

"OK, ok, It feels **_damn_** good!"

"That a girl so what's first on the agenda?" Kikyo asked.

"Look in my purse," Kagome said nodding her head to it, refusing to let her eyes leave the road.

Kikyo reached down and pulled the little silver bag from the floor, opening it up she went through the contents. "Lip-gloss, tampon, hand sanitizer?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"I hate germs so sue me keep looking." Kagome said.

Kikyo gasped, "Where did you get these?" She asked pulling out two gold master credit cards with Sesshoumaru's name on them.

"I think we deserve to do a little shopping in celebration don't you?" She smiled practically feeling the giddy waves of excitement Kikyo was releasing.

"Hell yea! Welcome to the dark side Hun."

Kagome laughed, "Yea well I expect cookies so." Both girls burst into laughter.

They'd spent hours at the mall much to Kagome's surprise but the day was still young and Kikyo wouldn't let them leave till they'd gone through every single store even if it was one they didn't need anything from they still ended up buying a thing or two. The food court was probably the worse; they'd indulged in everything and ate to their heart's content before resuming their shopping once more.

Kagome hadn't even known it was possible to walk out of a store carrying so many bags.

"What time is it?" she asked repositioning a couple bags so her hand wasn't so bent in an awkward position.

"It's nearing five." Kikyo said lifting a wrist to look at her watch. Though Kagome had no idea how she could considering the amount of bags she was carrying also.

"What! Oh no, no, no!"

"What's wrong?" Kikyo asked shuffling after Kagome who was trying to run though it looked more like an awkward gait due to all the bags.

"I need to get back, need to pack."

Kikyo didn't miss that she hadn't said 'I need to get home'. "Pack? You mean…."

"Yea." Kagome said turning to smile at her.

The mood in the car couldn't have been anymore relaxed as they drove back to Inuyasha's apartment. That is until Kagome's cell-phone went off.

Kikyo lifted it from the purse turning it around to view the name displayed on the caller idea. "It's him." She said. Kagome's heart quickened and she almost lost her resolve. Almost. She hadn't expected him to call, had he seen what she'd written? Had he called her because of that, was he angry?

Kikyo answered. "Speak your business."

_"Who is this"_ He asked.

"Kagome's personal assistant, who do you think?"

"Kikyo!" Kagome whispered shocked at her attitude.

"What?" She mouthed back. "May I ask whose speaking?"

_"Do not test my patience wench, pass me Kagome."_

"Rude much!" Kikyo screamed into the cell knowing very well that it'd leave his sensitive ears ringing. She handed Kagome the phone still glaring daggers at the small device.

"Sesshoumaru?" She spoke hesitantly.

_"It is I." _

"Um……hi?"

_"You will accompany me tonight."_ He stated.

"Are you serious? Why?" She asked completely taken off guard.

_"I will retrieve you at eight exactly." _

Kagome stared at the phone as the line went dead.

"Kagome!" Kikyo screamed.

She snapped her eyes back to the road swerving out of the way of an oncoming car in time. Kikyo turned wide eyes on her as if she'd lost her mind.

"You know riding in a car with you has become a serious hazard."

Kagome smiled sadly her thoughts focused on other things. What did this mean?

"Hey," Kikyo said placing a hand on her arm. "I don't know what he said to you but you can't let him back in Kag's."

"I know." She said.

--

After dropping off Kikyo Kagome raced back home not expecting time to have passed by so fast. She cursed under her breath as the green letters blinked 7:15. She only had forty-five minutes to pack and get ready before Sesshoumaru came. Ignoring an obvious red light she sped through it praying to god that there were no cops around. Seemed luck was on her side and she made it home with 30 minutes to spare which wasn't much.

Not bothering to park in the garage she turned off the car and hopped off locking her purse in. Kagome threw the doors to her closet open once inside and began pulling the traveling cases she had from off the top shelf. Scrambling around she grabbed everything she could and threw them in not bothering to worry about if her clothes got messed up or not. Right now she needed to get those out of the way, anything else she could do later.

After the closet was thoroughly cleaned out she stuffed her last pair of shoes into one of her larger purses and zipped it shut. Looking around at the now large, empty room she smiled. Step one was done. The front door unlocking alerted her to Sesshoumaru's arrival. Hopping up she made sure to close the closet door securely behind her before going out to meet him.

Sesshoumaru gave her a once over when she came from out the room, taking in her rushed looking appearance and the thin layer of sweat on her neck.

He raised a brow. "You were rushing." It wasn't a question.

"I was hurrying to get home." She answered.

Kagome looked away not liking the way his eyes roamed over her looking for signs of a lie. The voice in her head piped up that if anything he shouldn't be worried about her lying considering the things he's done. But she shut it up and walked up to him.

"Ready to go?"

He gave her a nod turning around and making his way out the door with her following.

The car ride was silent and Kagome didn't bother asking where he was taking her knowing that she wouldn't get an answer. From time to time she'd glance at him trying to see if she could read his expression. But of course it was useless; the only way she'd been able to tell what he was ever thinking was through his eyes. And even those no longer held any warmth. They pulled up to a classy little restaurant 'Shell Spice' read the fancy sign out front. Kagome smiled it looked like a good place.

He shocked her when he got out and opened the car door for her. Kagome watched him carefully as she got of the car wondering if he had seen what she'd written on the sun visor. Could that be why he was acting this way, was he trying to change? She felt a bit of hope rise in her but it was too small to stir anything.

The inside was just as classy as it was outside. It had an underwater theme without managing to over due it. Kagome smiled as the smell of seafood being cooked drifted up to her nose. She turned to Sesshoumaru to see if any of it was affecting him but he remained cold and detached.

"Welcome to Shell Spice do you have a reservation?" A petite looking woman bowed to them and Kagome returned the gesture.

"Taisho, Sesshoumaru."

"Ah, mister Sesshou-Maru," She said breaking his name down into two bits. "We have been expecting you." She turned to show them to their table.

Kagome jumped in surprise when she felt a hand envelope hers. She glanced down to find the slender masculine fingers of Sesshoumaru entwined with her own. She glanced up at him but he wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were roaming the room as if looking for some kind of threat.

Her eyes narrowed, was it supposed to be some kind of romantic gesture or was he being possessive. Which she felt he had no right to be, at least not with her, not anymore that is. Kagome let her fingers slip from his ignoring the lack of warmth she felt when she did.

He shot her a look but she ignored it and sat down at the table the woman had leaded them to.

"So," She started seeing as he wasn't keen on saying anything anytime soon.

He raised a brow at her but made no attempt to start a conversation.

"What's all of this Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked thoroughly confused with his behavior.

"Is this not what you wanted?"

"All I ever wanted was you, that's it." She said her eyes burning with the love she would always have for him.

He held her gaze but didn't say anything.

--

* * *

**You know the drill , the button is your friend, he wants you to push him. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

**A.N. : This is the final chapter period. The sequel i had written (and never finished) on the other site won't be coming back period. If I do decide to again write a sequel for this story it's going to be way way _way _in the distant future and will be something completely different. **

**With that said and done. Enjoy the last till I come back with another story. **

* * *

There's no kindness in your eyes

The way you look at me is just not right

But I can tell what's going on this time

There's a Stranger in my life

* * *

The dinner was long, boring and Kagome felt extremely uncomfortable with the silence at their little table. Sesshoumaru didn't make it any better, every time she fidgeted he'd shoot her a glare and she'd try to sit still in her seat. That failed miserably. Than when they ordered and the food came for some reason she was highly aware of her chewing. Why was it so loud! She wondered if he could hear it considering he kept staring at her. Her fidgeting came back.

By the time the check came Kagome couldn't have been any happier. She felt stifled by his silence and needed to get away from his presence all together. The car was worse, she could have practically choked on the silence it was so thick. How had she not noticed before how things had become, how could she have been blind to it for so long?

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked once they were back home. Sesshoumaru had parked his car into the garage and proceeded to get out.

He stared at her for awhile before turning away; "I am about to enter my home."

"Why?" She asked, this definitely changed things.

"I'm going to ignore that idiotic question." He said continuing to make his way towards the door. Kagome followed him into the house her mind reeling. Was this normal? Why was he doing this, she'd finally gotten up the courage to do something and he was doing** this**. She wondered if he was getting some kind of sadistic pleasure out of all of this.

Kagome didn't know what to say, didn't know what she could say without raising his ire. She sat on their bed watching as he stripped down to take a shower the whole time thinking this is it. Once he's done he'll put on his clothes and march right out the door. She was wrong he got out, slipped into a pair of boxers and then underneath the covers giving her an expectant look.

Kagome's eyes widened; "Um, I have to make a phone call. Just real quick." She said backing out of the room.

"Oh my god, oh my god." She rambled as her fingers pressed down harshly on the buttons. Huddling behind one of the couches she rocked back and forth.

_"Hello?"_

"Kikyo he's here!" Kagome whispered

There was a yawn; _"Who is?"_

"Sesshoumaru. He's here in bed."

Kikyo rolled her eyes at the phone. _"Well duh, it is his place."_

"But he's never here, and I know I should be so happy but it just feels so awkward you know."

_"No I don't know."_

"But-"

_"Kagome I am tired, Inuyasha keeps hogging the damn sheets. I can't be holding your hand 24/7."_

Kagome stared at the phone open mouthed as the dial tone came back on. She supposed Kikyo was right but what was she supposed to do? Go back in there and pretend this was all normal when it wasn't. Why is it now that he's finally doing the things she's always craved since he'd started to drift from her? She wondered than why it felt so abnormal, why wasn't she happier that he was showing signs of changing.

Because her heart couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't be sure that he wouldn't turn around and hurt her all over again. She couldn't, wouldn't take that chance. If she did than all she'd be doing was proving to Kikyo just how pathetic she was.

Getting up off the floor she placed the phone back in its charger and made her way back to the room. He lay there fully awake eyes watching every move she made. Kagome resisted the urge to shiver under his intense gaze, forcing a smile she went into the bathroom all the while feeling his eyes on her figure.

Once the door was closed Kagome leaned her back against it and sighed. After taking a long hot shower she cursed silently realizing she hadn't brought any fresh clothes in with her. Peeping out she was relieved to find the room empty. Letting out a sigh Kagome hurried and slipped into her night clothes before slipping underneath the sheets. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

As she drifted off to sleep she faintly felt strong muscled arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a warm body.

--

Kagome awoke to the sunlight shining on her face. She blinked, glancing down to her waist where she'd thought she felt male arms. There was nothing there but the sheets, no smell of coffee. She sighed as she realized what had happened, he'd left again. She should have known but then what was last night?

Getting up she threw her closet doors open pulling out the packed suitcases she'd left in there the day before. Huddling them by the door she entered the bathroom and finding her swim cap filled it with her necessary items.

Kagome hummed to herself as she twisted the cap shut and placed it in one of her purses. She went through the whole house rechecking to make sure everything that she would need was packed and ready. Opening the garage she hauled each bag to the trunk and slammed it close.

The corners of her mouth lifted into a small smile before she went back into the house to get ready for the day. After changing into a pair of sweats and a tank she called Kikyo to let her know she was on her way.

--

Sesshoumaru glared at the sun as he made his way from Kagura's apartment and towards work. Of course he could still see quite clearly but its constant rays on his person were becoming a nuisance. Lifting a clawed hand he pulled down the sun visor to block the rays.

Something caught his attention, his eyes narrowed. Small words were scribbled onto the leather.

_A million words could not bring you back, I know because I've tried. A million tears could not bring you back, I know because I've cried._

Sesshoumaru slammed on the brakes.

--

Kagome stared out the windows of the airport as Kikyo conversed with the desk lady about a ticket. A sad smile was on her face as memories of him flashed through her mind. The both of them happy just to be in the others presence, when he'd first asked her to be his girlfriend, their first valentines together, the warmth in his eyes whenever he'd looked at her, the feeling she got whenever she'd lay in his arms at night simply watching him breath.

Kagome sighed; she knew a part of her would always love Sesshoumaru. They'd been together too long for it to just dissolve, no matter the circumstances. But she needed to get away before she lost herself in this relationship. Staying hurt too much, and she couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Hey," Kikyo said coming over to her ticket in hand. "They're going to be boarding the plane soon; I was able to get her to squeeze you in. Don't worry you won't be next to any fat guy."

Kagome laughed as she stared at her cousin.

"Thank you." She said.

"Oh it was nothing; you just needed a good vocal slap upside your head. And don't worry I'll have your car shipped out to you."

Kagome's eyes watered slightly.

"Oh come on now don't do that," Kikyo said not being one who liked to deal with tears. "I'll see you soon; I'm only going to be in Japan for a couple months. Than I'll fly out to see you, and besides you'll call right when you land right?"

"Of course." Kagome said throwing her arms around her cousin. They stood there embracing until the call for her flight came from the speakers.

"Don't let those Europeans give you any sass." Kikyo said.

She smiled giving her one last hug; "Don't worry I wont."

Kagome reluctantly let go as Kikyo turned to leave, sighing she made her way towards the metal detectors.

--

Sesshoumaru pounded on the door, barely containing his beast as his anger rolled off him in waves.

"What the-" Inuyasha said opening the door.

Sesshoumaru didn't let him get anymore out, snatching the hanyou by the throat he flung him across the room and advanced inside.

"Where's Kagome?" He demanded.

--

Your not the person that I once knew

Are you scared to let them know its you

If they could only see you like I do

Then they would see a stranger too

--

* * *

**Special thank you to everyone who reviewed : **

**Demonic kunoichiKagi ; Stawberry12 ; miss quirky bookworm ; Tokio Hotel Cutie ; Blackrosiegirl ; Zodiacgirl14 ; Darkphoniex245 ; turtyl16 ; babycobweb ; knifethrower ; Demon-From-Above ; FairyTails13 ; twilight dawn ; Radiant Lover ; Black Demon Cat ; Fire Tenshi ; sysclp ; CloverBabe ; WhyWhatShutUp ; UrusaiBaka ; 23Inuyasha23 ; sunkissedkelsey ; black rose15839 ; critical eyes ; kandy123654 ; Twisted Priestess ; NightmaresAtMidnight ; Sushiwriter09 ; Chibisan1092 ; red24ly ; Symphonyof theMaskedFaces ; CrOsSoVerz ; vampirekissesxxxx09 ; Hibikari**


End file.
